


Drive

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [9]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans and Papyrus take a leisurely drive.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 18





	Drive

The car was travelling at 121 miles per hour. Papyrus stares ahead, watching the blurs that were cars, zoom pass. It really was amazing.

His goggles protected from getting anything in his sockets since they had the roof down and the wind was blowing so hard that it was pushing him back.

Sans had no such protection. Allowing the dirt and tiny bugs that missed the windscreen, go into his skull. Much to Papyrus's disgust.

A sharp turn caused the breaks to screech, as well as Papyrus almost flying out his seat.

"SLOW DOWN SANS!" Papyrus cries out over the sound of the roaring engine and wind.

Sans fails to hear him and continues to drive with his lazy grin.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus shouts as loud as he could, this making Sans take his orbits off the road. "BROTHER! YOU DO NOT NEED TO LOOK AT ME TO LISTEN!"

Sans raises his brow. Then while still moving at top speed, he pulls up the hand brake. A deafening screech far greater than the turning sounded; Sans began spinning the wheel rapidly, his easygoing grin still in place, while Papyrus screams.

They spun. Then the whole car spun and then moves to a halt.

Papyrus screaming broke off, he held his chest where his soul pluses fast. He glances around and sees his brother had pulled off perfect parking between two cars. Turning his skull, he notices they were at the place they wanted to be.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus said glaring at him, "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL DRIVE MY CAR!"

"*heh. k." Sans replies not caring either way.

"AND HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE LIKE THAT!?" Papyrus questions with narrowed orbits.

"*years of experience," Sans answers with a shrug.

"SANS WE HAVE ONLY BEEN ON THE SURFACE A YEAR!" Papyrus points out undoing his seatbelt.

"*dumb luck then." Sans says with a small laugh, making Papyrus pause.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL DRIVE MY CAR!" Papyrus repeats, only making Sans laugh harder.


End file.
